Stretching devices for disabled users generally are known, but tend to be complicated, expensive and take up much room. In using such devices, the exerciser typically requires assistance from an attendant for proper use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,195 (Chavanne) relates to a body exercising device having a vertical or horizontal surface to support the user's back and a pad opposing the surface and rotatable about a screw for pressing against the user's abdomen. The pad can be moved toward or away from the user by one of two handles provided on the screw. One handle is positioned for operation by an assistant, and the other handle is positioned for operation by the user.
Other more compact or collapsible exercise devices may be difficult to use by handicapped or disabled individuals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,646 (Klein), for example, shows a stretching device for ballet dancers. The device includes a cross-piece threaded at its center on a threaded pole. The threaded pole has a base at its bottom and a handle at its top. The dancer's feet are drawn close to the body and engage the base. The dancer's knees are spread apart and the cross-piece is positioned over the knees. The handle is rotated to displace the cross-piece vertically to press the knees downward. The device appears subject to toppling, and appears to require significant effort to turn the handle while maintaining balance. Some users may not have the strength or coordination to maintain the apparatus in proper position.
There is therefore a continuing need for a stretching and exercise apparatus which is structurally stable and relatively simple to use with minimal or no assistance.